More than you
by LeaNayaCoryx
Summary: Rachel Berry is a new student at McKinley High just as senior year starts.One night she has a fling with Finn Hudson but that could change her life forever.Story is better than the summary.
1. Chapter 1

Hi this is my first fanfic.I wanted to try it out so please .

Disclaimer:I own all belongs to Glee.

Rachels Pov.

I wake up at exactly 6 am.I do my morning routine,get dressed then go downstairs to be greeted by my dads

."Hey munchkin excited for your first day?"My daddy exclaims smiling.

"Kinds,Im a bit nervous daddy,why did we have to move from New York?"I ask see we moved after my daddy got a new job and he thought this school would be the best.

"You know why sweetheart now come on you need to get going if you want to be early"my other dad smiles happily.

"Ok bye daddy I love you"I kiss them goodbye then make my way over to the car and set off to my new school.

10 minutes later I pull up to a big High School with a sign saying McKinely High.I think that must be the name of the school.I get out and make my way into the school and into the office.

"Hello you must be Miss Principal figgins."A man says smiling.

"Yes I am Miss Berry,please can I have my information"I ask I just want this day to end already.

"Oh is your schedule and locker,we hope you enjoy it ehre"He says.

"Thanks"I make my way out of the office and into the corridor looking for locker 211.I bump into someone suddenly."Oh my god Im so sorry"I look up to see a girl with Black hair looking at me.

"Its you new?"She asks happily.

"Ye Im Rachel Berry"I smile.

"Im Mercedes jones,what locker do you have?"She asks me.

"Erm 211"I say nervously.

"Great!Your near me,come on I'll show you"She says pulling me along with her.

I know its short but please review.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:Hi guys thankyou so much for reviewing the last chapter it means so much to I hope you enjoy this I apologize for the spelling mistakes and sentences not making since my laptop was being I want you to know I wanted to Make Rachel have dislexia its all part of the story.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own all belongs to Glee.**

Rachels Pov:

As Mercedes drags me down the hall to my locker I look around its just like I have the cheerleader,the jocks,the geeks,the popular and the outcast.I have a feeling I don't know which one I will be in.

We reach my locker its just plain but its quite big so it will be ok."Here you go Mine is just opposite you just there"Mercedes points to her locker opposite mine and smiles.

"Thankyou Mercedes"I smile.I make up a combination and start to put my stuff into my locker."So whats it like round here?"I ask while putting my stuff away.

"Well like you have seen it has the nice when you get to know it just becareful for some of the cheerios and jocks"She says frowning.

"Why?"I ask.

"Well they are known to throw slushies' at people especially the new kid"She smiles sympathetically at me.

"Well at least I bought some spare clothes"I say holding them up then gently putting them into my locker.

"Hey Mercedes I was wondering what we had ne-Oh hello are you new?"A boy with very good sense of style came up to us.

"Ye Im Rachel Berry"I say not like me to be shy I think it was just the nerves getting to me.

"Oh well welcome Im Kurt Hummel"He sticks his hand out to me smiling.

"Oh hey"I say shaking his hand smiling also.

"What do you have first Rachel?"Mercedes asks me.

"Erm I have Spanish with Mr Shu-she-

"Mr Shuester?"Kurt asks smiling.

"Ye sorry Im not very clever I have dyslexia*I say putting my head down ashamed

"That's ok Rachel we can help you learn"Kurt says smiling at me.

"R-really?"I ask shocked because no one has ever been so nice to me.

"ye that's what friends do isn't it?"Mercedes ask smirking.

"ye I guess"I laugh…Then the bell rings.

"Come on lets go"Kurt says I follow him until we reach the class.

"Are you must be Miss Rachel Berry?"A man aged 40 about comes and asks me.

"Y-ye Im Rachel you Mr S-shu-she-shoo-I-im sorry Im have dyslexia"I say putting my head down…

"That's ok Rachel and Mr Shuster but if its easier you can call me Mr Shue is that ok?"He asks me smiling.

"Ye that's fine M-Mr S-s….shue*I say smiling and quite proud for saying smiles at me and asks everyone to take their seats.

"You can sit next to Miss Lopez and Mr Pucker man"He says pointing to a spot in between a jock and a .

"O-ok*I say nervously and go and sit in the space he told me to.

"Hi Im Santana are you new?"The latina pretty girl asks me smiling.

"Y-ye Im Rachel Berry"I smile.

"Nice to meet you"She turns to another cheerio with blonde hair.

"Ok guys we have a new student today Rachel why don't you say some stuff in Spanish for us?"He asks smiling.

I stand up and take a breath"H-hoa mi camo Rachel"I say everyone starts laughing except Santana,the blonde cheerleader and the guy Im sat next to.I sit down really upset with myself.

"Hey everyone stop!lets get on with todays work"He says then starts speaking lots of Spanish I really don't understand what hes saying at all.

"Are you stuck?"Santana asks me smiling.

"E-erm I-I have dyslexia"I say putting my head down for what feels like the 400th time she starts rubbing my back and smiles at me sympathetically

"Hey its ok you'll learn do you want me to help you?"Santana asks politely.

"Y-yes please"I say smiling

"Its ok your dyslexic you know?"A boy with a mohawk asks from the other side of me." Noah Puckerman"He smiles.

"R-rachel Berry,and you think so?"I ask nervously.

"Sure its ok everyone has something about them that they are ashamed of or used to be"He smiles.

"Ye like Im a lesbian and this is,my girlfriend"Santana says smiling at Brittany.

"Y-you to are dating?"I asked shocked.

"Ye and I couldn't be happier"Santana says smiling.

"Ye me to meet you Rachel Im Brittany s Pierce Brittany Spears"The blonde cheerleader says smiling.

"Sweetie what have I said just because you have S Peirce it doesn't make Brittany S Pierce ok?"Santana asks nicely.

"Ahh Ok"Brittany says smiling.I laugh.

At the end of the lesson I walk out of the classroom with Kurt and Mercedes and to my locker.

"So how was it?"Mercedes asks.

"It was ok I guess its just hard been dyslexic" I say sighing.

"Hey its ok everyone has something about them that there ashamed off"Kurt says."Like Im gay"He smiles.

"So is the two cheerleaders Santana and Bwittany"I say smiling.

"Brittany"Kurt corrects me smiling.

"Hey guys"A boy with black curly hair comes up to us.

"Blaine this is Rachel Berry shes this is Blaine Anderson"Kurt says kissing Blaine on the cheek.I imagine that's his boyfriend.

"Nice to meet you Rachel Berry"He says smiling.

"You to Blaine Azenson"I smile.

"Its actually Anderson"He says.

"Oh sorry Im dyslexic"I say frowning.

"Its ok you'll learn"He says smiling encouragingly.

"I hope so,I have been trying but I am not getting anywhere"I say sighing.

"Trust us you will"Says Santana as she and Brittany come over hand in hand.

"Hey guys"An Asian boy and girl come over to us."Hi Im Tina"The Asian girl smiles putting out her hand.

"Im Rachel Berry"I smile shaking her hand.

"Nice to meet is my boyfriend Mike"Tina says looking up at her boyfriend who I now know name is Mike.

"Hi Im mike"He says smiling and also sticking his hand out.

"Nice to meet you Mike"I say smiling and shaking his also.

"Guys what do you have next?"A boy with big lips(no offence)comes over pushing a boy with glasses in a wheelchair."Erm I don't know"I say looking at my table.I cant really read it.

"Rach you have English"Kurt says looking over at my timetable."Hey I haven't seen you round here before"The big lips boys says."Oh ye Im Rachel Berry"I smile."Sam Evans,Mercedes boyfriend and this is Artie"He says pointing to the wheelchair kid.

"Oh hey Sam and arie"I shake my head" Sorry I mean A-ar….artie?"I ask.

"Yep its Artie"He smile politely.

Wow everyone here is so nice.I am glad I have already found so many nice friends already.

"Yo guys!Oh hey Rachel right?"The boy with the Mohawk says…..Noah?is that right sorry if it …isn't"I say hesitantly.

He smiles at me nicely"Ye your right its Noah"I sigh suddenly the bell goes.

"Who has English?"Sam ,Santana,Kurt and Puck say I do and the rest have music so they walk to Music as we walk to English"As I sit down next to Sam and Kurt like the teacher told me to Sam asks me!"So do you like it here?"

"Its okay I just wish my I wasn't dyslexic so I could write,read and speak properly"I sigh."Hey its ok you will be ok you just need to makes perfect as my aprents used to tell me"He says laughing and I laugh along with him.

As English finishes we make our way over to the canteen to meet the canteen is big and is filled with lots of cheerios and make our way over to the table in the corner and sit down."Why are we so far away?"I ask confusingly."Were not allowed near the other jocks and cheerleaders"Kurt says frowning."Why "I ask still confused."Because it's the over here and populars over there"Santana says also frowning."But you and Brittany are cheerleaders and Puck ,Sam and Artie are jocks"Why am I always so maybe it's the school."True but because were in glee club we are classed as losers,cheerleaders and Jocks or not"Puck says sighing.

Brittany,Artie,Mike,Tina,Mercedes and Blaine come over and sit down on the table with us."hey guys how was English?"Mercedes asks."It was ok"Sam says shrugging and kissing her cheek."Did you find it ok Rach?"Mercedes asks me politely."Ye I guess I got stuck still but I think it was easier than Spanish"I say smiling."Good to know,you'll get better"She says smiling then turning to Sam.

Then a jock and a cheerleader make their way over to the table and sit down."Hey guys"The blonde cheerleader says .Shes pretty."Guys this Is Rachel"Kurt says smiling at me."Hey Rachel"The blonde cheerleader says then turns to Santana.I look towards the jock and see he is smiling and staring at lock eyes and I feel a heart warming sensation spread throughout my body.

**So I hope you liked this next chapter will be on Friday at 7 pm so make sure to read REVIEW! :')**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:Hi for the reviews it means a anyone that didn't Is a Finchel Story so I hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer:I down own all belongs to Glee.**

Finns Pov:

When I made my way over to the table and saw a new girl there.I had never seen anything so Im dating Quinn and everything but Quinn is hot and pretty but nothing like the new girl.I take a seat and believe her name is Rachel.I lock eyes with her and its like I had just been set on .Her eyes,her face,her hair,her body….her body is smoking!She is so freakin hot!Then Santana starts talking with takes me away from my thoughts and her eyes.

"So everyone my party this Saturday?"Santana says smirking."Sure"Everyone except Rachel says.I hope she is at the party,she will look so fu-STOP HAVE A ON THE .

"I don't know Santana"Rachels says honestly .."Why not?"Santana says upset."Well I only just met you all and I don't know you that well"looks down."Wait Rachel if you have dyslexia it means you cant read can speak fine with it though"Tina eyes are on me."Well I-I also have speech problems….I have to go speech therapy every 4 days"I say ashamed."Oh Rach we didn't know were sorry"Tina says guilty."Its ok Im glad I have met all so nice"I say happily."Well you know"Santana laughs."Please come please"She says sticking her lip out pouting.

"Fine"I say all cheer then the bell goes and we all stand."What do you have next Rachie?"Brittany asks smiling.

"Erm free period"I say god I don't have to do any work I cant handle it.

"Why don't you come to glee?"Puck says smiling.

"Whats glee?"I wonder what the hell is that?

"It's a singing group come on just give it a go please?"Santana asks begging me with her eyes.

I sigh and they are all staring at me pleadingly."Fine lets go"I say all cheer and we make our way to Glee.

As I enter the classroom I look has a black piano,seats and a whiteboard.

"Rachie come and sit over here with us"Santana says smiling so I follow them and sits next to them in the back.I looka round and see Finn staring at me we lock eyes but I quickly turn everyone sits talking amongst themselves until a man enters the classroom.I realise its Mr Shue from Spanish.

"Right guys lets here your songs"He says.

"Mr Shue Rachel here wants to see what its like today is that ok?"Tina asks smiling.

"Yep that's Rachel"Mr Shue says smiling at me.

"Hi"I say nervously.

"Right whos first?"He says looking around.

"Can I go Mr Shue?"Cinn or is it….oh yeah Quinn asks smiling.

"Sure come on Quinn"he says smiling.

"I want tyo dedicate this to my boyfriend Finn"She says smiling at heart sinks as the song starts I recognise it straight away.

_It's like you're screaming, and no one can hear_  
><em>You almost feel ashamed<em>  
><em>That someone could be that important<em>  
><em>That without them, you feel like nothing<em>  
><em>No one will ever understand how much it hurts<em>  
><em>You feel hopeless; like nothing can save you<em>  
><em>And when it's over, and it's gone<em>  
><em>You almost wish that you could have all that bad stuff back<em>  
><em>So that you could have the good<em>

_Yellow diamonds in the light_  
><em>Now we're standing side by side<em>  
><em>As your shadow crosses mine<em>  
><em>What it takes to come alive<em>

_It's the way I'm feeling I just can't deny_  
><em>But I've gotta let it go<em>

_We found love in a hopeless place_  
><em>We found love in a hopeless place<em>  
><em>We found love in a hopeless place<em>  
><em>We found love in a hopeless place<em>

_Shine a light through an open door_  
><em>Love and life I will divide<em>  
><em>Turn away 'cause I need you more<em>  
><em>Feel the heartbeat in my mind<em>

_It's the way I'm feeling I just can't deny_  
><em>But I've gotta let it go<em>

_We found love in a hopeless place_  
><em>We found love in a hopeless place<em>  
><em>We found love in a hopeless place<em>  
><em>We found love in a hopeless place<em>

_Yellow diamonds in the light_  
><em>Now we're standing side by side<em>  
><em>As your shadow crosses mine<em>

_We found love in a hopeless place_  
><em>We found love in a hopeless place<em>  
><em>We found love in a hopeless place<em>  
><em>We found love in a hopeless place<em>

_We found love in a hopeless place_  
><em>We found love in a hopeless place<em>  
><em>We found love in a hopeless place<em>  
><em>We found love in a hopeless place<em>

She finishes and everyone makes her way to her seat smiling and then kisses Finn and I have to turn my head

"Wow Quinn that was amazing!"Mr Shue says smiling.

"Thankyou"She don't I like her?Oh yeah because she has Finn,even if it is my first day I can like anyone I want.

"Mr Shue can I go next?"I turn my head to look at Finn.

"Sure Finn go ahead"Finn makes his way up and we meet eyes again.

"I want to dedicate this song to Rachel"Everyone including me looks shocked.I look to Quinn and see she is sending me a glare.

The music starts playing…..oh no…..

_You're insecure,_  
><em>Don't know what for,<em>  
><em>You're turning heads when you walk through the door,<em>  
><em>Don't need make-up,<em>  
><em>To cover up,<em>  
><em>Being the way that you are is enough,<em>

_[Bridge]_  
><em>Everyone else in the room can see it,<em>  
><em>Everyone else but you,<em>

_[Chorus]_  
><em>Baby you light up my world like nobody else,<em>  
><em>The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,<em>  
><em>But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,<em>  
><em>You don't know,<em>  
><em>Oh oh,<em>  
><em>You don't know you're beautiful,<em>  
><em>If only you saw what I can see,<em>  
><em>You'll understand why I want you so desperately,<em>  
><em>Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,<em>  
><em>You don't know,<em>  
><em>Oh oh,<em>  
><em>You don't know you're beautiful,<em>  
><em>Oh oh,<em>  
><em>That's what makes you beautiful<em>

_[Verse 2]_  
><em>So c-come on,<em>  
><em>You got it wrong,<em>  
><em>To prove I'm right,<em>  
><em>I put it in a song,<em>  
><em>I don't know why,<em>  
><em>You're being shy,<em>  
><em>And turn away when I look into your eye eye eyes,<em>

_[Bridge]_  
><em>Everyone else in the room can see it,<em>  
><em>Everyone else but you,<em>

_[Chorus]_  
><em>Baby you light up my world like nobody else,<em>  
><em>The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,<em>  
><em>But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,<em>  
><em>You don't know,<em>  
><em>Oh oh,<em>  
><em>You don't know you're beautiful,<em>  
><em>If only you saw what I can see,<em>  
><em>You'll understand why I want you so desperately,<em>  
><em>Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,<em>  
><em>You don't know,<em>  
><em>Oh oh,<em>  
><em>You don't know you're beautiful,<em>  
><em>Oh oh,<em>  
><em>That's what makes you beautiful<em>

_Na Na Na Na Na Na Naaa,_  
><em>Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na [x2]<em>

_[Middle 8]_  
><em>Baby you light up my world like nobody else,<em>  
><em>The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,<em>  
><em>But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,<em>  
><em>You don't know,<em>  
><em>Oh oh,<em>  
><em>You don't know you're beautiful,<em>

_[Chorus]_  
><em>Baby you light up my world like nobody else,<em>  
><em>The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,<em>  
><em>But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,<em>  
><em>You don't know,<em>  
><em>Oh oh,<em>  
><em>You don't know you're beautiful,<em>  
><em>If only you saw what I can see,<em>  
><em>You'll understand why I want you so desperately,<em>  
><em>Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,<em>  
><em>You don't know,<em>  
><em>Oh oh,<em>  
><em>You don't know you're beautiful,<em>  
><em>Oh oh,<em>  
><em>You don't know you're beautiful,<em>  
><em>Oh oh,<em>  
><em>That's what makes you beautiful<em>

Everyone stands up clapping including me.I look to Quinn and see she is sat down glaring at me.I have made an enemy on my first day.I sigh.

"That was great Finn,well everyone you can go for the day"We all stand up and make our way out of the classroom.

"RACHEL WAIT!"Santana says running after me.

I turn to her and smile"Oh hey San"

"You coming tonight Right?"She says smiling.

"Yeah I'll see you at 8?"I ask.

" Rach"She says running down to catch up Brittany.I carry on walking to my car.

"RACH!"I stop dead in my tracks oh no.I turn around"Hey Finn"

**I hope you enjoyed this next one will be CHRISTMAS DAY!Im so excited**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:Merry Christmas a great day everyone.I hope you like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer:I don't own I did I would make Finn and Rachel go on a holiday together.**

"Hey Rach"

"Oh hey Finn"I say looking down.

"Your going tonight right?"I look up staring into his eyes.

"Ye sure I will see you there"I say smiling into his eyes.

"Great bye Rach"He kisses my cheek then walks off and I can see he is smiling.I walk over to my car and is about to open the door when someone taps me on my shoulder.I turn around and I get a SLAP to my face.I bit my lip holding back tears also holding my face.I look up to see Quinn smirking at me.

"Stay away from my man"She says galring at me.

"Excuse me?"I say annoyed.

"Oh don't act like you don't know he sings to you,kissed your cheek,you stare at him,stay away from and if I were you I wouldn't go the party tonight"She says turns and walks away.I get in my car and start sobbing putting my head on the steering wheel.

It feels like hours that I just sit there for.I decide to start driving.I don't know where Im going but I know I don't want to go home.I drive for 15 minutes and see a big tree.I decide to get out and walk over to the tree and sit under it.

God Quinn is such a bitch. Now I definitely cant go to the party .I here at rumble in the cloud and the rain starts pounding down but I just stay put under the tree.I see a tall figure running towards I would not that figure sits down next to me.

"Hey Rach why are you here?"Finn asks.

"Just thinking about things."I say staring into space.

"Are you still going tonight?"Finn asks smiling.I snap out of my thoughts and look at .

"Erm actually no"I look down but not before I do I see his face fall.

"Why not?"He asks.I can here the sadness in his voice.

"I-it doesn't matter"I say my voice cracking.

"Come on Rach you can tell me."He says laying a hand on my shoulder.

So I do.I tell him about the slap,the words and the end Im crying and Finn pulls me into his chest stroking my hair.

"Ssh Rach,Im so sorry she did that,you didn't deserve that"He says hugging me.

"I-I c-cant g-go"I say upset.

"Your going"He says sharply."I don't care what my girlfriend says your going because I want to see you there"He says sharply again.

I sigh"I don't know Finn"I say nervously.

"I want you ot go.I need you to ?"He asks pleading in his voice.

"O-ok"I hugs me happily and starts saying how much fun it will be.I start shaking and he outs his jacket round just sit there for hours talking about I know it its 6 pm and I stand up."I have to go"I will see you at the party"I kiss his cheek and run of to the car.I realise I still have his jacket but I will take it to him later on.

Finns Pov:

I arrive home and my mom comes up to me straight away."Hey hunny how was your day?"She asks smiling.

I smile"Great thanks"I say putting my bag on the chair and grabbing a bag of sour patch kids.

"You seem happy"My mom says smiling at me.

"Mom there's this new girl called Rachel Berry who has just come to my school-

"Wait Rachel Berry?"My mum asks.

"Ye why?"I ask confused.

"Well you used to be best friends with a Rachel Berry when you were a baby until you were 6 because she moved away to New York"My mom says smiling at the memory."You were inseperable"She says laughing."Does this Rachel have two dads?"My moms asks.

"Ye"I say smiling.

"Well then that is Rachel Berry"She says smiling.

" Small world"I laugh.

"Yep it is"My mom says.

"Erm mom can I go to A party tonight at Santanas Rachels going"I ask.

"Ok but be sensible"She says all kinda scares me when she is like that.

"I will I got to go and get ready"I go upstairs and starts choosing my outfit.

Rachels Pov:

I make my way inside and my dads come up to me straight away.

"How was your day hun?"My daddy asks me smiling.

"Fine"I say simply.

"Honey whats wrong?"My dad asks sighing.

"Well theres this boy called Finn Hudson and-

"Wait Finn Hudson?"My dad asks smiling.

"Ye why?"I ask confused

"Because you used to be best friends with a Finn Hudson since you were born until we moved to New York"My daddy says smiling.

"Really?"I thought I would here that.

"Ye you was devastated when you left"he says laughing.

" Erm daddy,dad can I go to a party tonight at my new friends house will be there please?"I ask begging.

"Hmm Ok but be sensible"My daddy says glaring.

"I will thanks daddy,dad"I kiss them on the cheek and make my way upstairs tonight will be interesting.

**Well that's it until Tuesday MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

**Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N:Hi hope you all had a great if this chapter is !

Rachels pov:I have no idea what to wear.I look through my closet but nothing looks right until I spot a back,short,tight boob tube dress.I put that on with some black heels and a leather jacket.I put some loose curls in my hair and some light make up.I look in the mirror and I feel good.I look at the clock but I cant see the time so I run downstairs to ask my dads.

"Daddy what time is it?"I ask hoping he will see I'm in a rush.

"Erm 8:00 why?"My dad asks.

Shit."I have to get going I love you." kiss them on the cheek im about to leave when my dad stops me.

"Rachie?"

"Yeah"I say praying for him not to lecture me about drinking.

"You look stunning"My dad says smiling.

I smiles"Thanks dad"I say and get into my car and drive to the address Santana gave me.

Finn's Pov:

I enter the party to loud music and people are already drunk.I go and get a drink and make my way over to Puck.

"Hey"I say.

He turns to look at me."YO YO YO FINNSTER HOW FUCKING AWSEOME IS THIS PARTY"He is definitely drunk.

I was about to ask him another question when a petite brunette walks in she looks stunning.I realise its dress fits her curves her long toned legs are sexys also she has light curls and a bit of make-up on she looks breath taking.I was about to walk over to her but Quinn came up to me.

"Hey baby"she says kissing me.I pull away.

"Hey"I say smiling noticing Rachel being took over to corner laughing with San and Britt.I smile more knowing she is having a good time.

Rachels Pov:

As i enter the party I see Finn staring at .He looks so good in his jeans and button up top.I see Quinn make her way over to him and kiss he pulls away.I dont want to see them lip locking all San and Britt come over to me.

"Hey Rachie"Santana says handing me a drink.I take a gulp of it knowing tonight I just want to have some fucking fun.

"Hey guys"I say smiling taking another sip.

"We have something to tell you."Britt says and they pull me over to a corner.I start laughing I dont know why but I do.

Once we get in the corner San turns to me smiling.

"Ok so what do you have to tell me?"I ask.

"We know someone that likes you"San says.

Ok now this is interesting"What?Who?"I ask.

Britt laughs."Calm down Ray"

"Shall we tell you?San asks smirking.

"Yeah!"I say excited like a little kid on christmas.

"Ok its-

Kurt comes over to us looking buzzed."HEY GUYS!"

"Hey Kurt"I say laughing.

"LETS DANCE"Britt make our way onto the dance floor in Santanas house which I think is pretty cool and San and Britt start grinding against each other.I feel buzzed so I join enough everyone is whistling at us and telling us how hot we are.

After 5 minutes I make my way over to the kitchen where I am alone and grab another bottle and start to drink it.I didnt here someone walk in.

"Hey"The voice made me jump.I turned around to find Finn.

I smile."Hey Finny"I im getting drunker and drunker by the minute.

"Woah someone getting drunk?"Finn asks laughing.

"Im a badass but sshh dont tell anyone."I ask swaying side to side.

He laughs and grabs a comes in shouting that he and the 'Glee Clubbers' as he calls them are doing shots so we decide to join them.

We make our way into the basement where Puck,San,Britt,Kurt,Blaine,Mike,Tina,Mercedes,Sam and Artie are already there.

"RACHIE,FINNY COME JOIN US,WERE DOING SHOTS!"Mercedes shouts from next to Sam.

Me and Finn make our way over to them laughing.

"RAY AND ME WILL GO FIRST!"San grabs a glass and pours it for lies down and hands the glass to me.I know how this works.I sprinkle some salt onto her belly and everyone is counting down.

"3,2,1!"I lick the salt off Sans belly and chuck the shot is cheering, I look at Finn and he winks at me.I laugh.

We end up doing that for 30 mins then we start dancing downstairs.I see San and Britt making out in the corner and Kurt and Blaine are dancing with each is watching practically drooling at San and Britt making out in the corner .Artie is laughing with Sam and Cedes,Mike and Tina are dancing and I look at Finn and he is staring right back at me.I make my way over to him drunk.

"FINNY COME DANCE WITH ME"I shout pulling him up and we make our way onto the floor.I wrap my arm around his neck and his hand goes to my waist.I laugh.

"You can touch my ass you know"I laugh.I feel his hand move to my ass.I look into his eyes.

Finns Pov:

Wow Rach is so hot when she was grinding with San and Britt I thought that it couldnt get any hotter but when she did the shots that just did it for me.I know that Im dating Quinn but Rach is so much Hotter.I rest my hands on her ass and stare into her eyes she starts rubbing against me and i feel my self getting tighter.

"Your so hot finny"She whispers seductively in my ear and I cant stop the bulge in my pants.

"You to Rachie"I whisper back into her ear seductively.I grab her hand and we make our wqy into the guest room.I chuck her on the bed and start to kiss her lips they are so good and tasty.I nibble on her lip and run my tongue over it after.I start to suck on her neck and know there will be a mark in the morning.I get even tighter at the moan that slips out of her mouth.

Rachels Pov:

Oh my god I cant believe im kissing Finn isnt this cheating?Oh well he tastes so good.I know what I want to do.I love him...wait what?Oh who cares.I moan as the hand reaches under my dress and he grazes his fingers over my inner thigh,this is the chance to tell him.I pull away and he frowns.I stare into his eyes.

"I want you to have sex with me."

A/N:Wow i havent wrote anything like that before.I hope you like chapter will be up on Friday at 7pm for the UK!:):)xx

-xxchazyxx1998 :)xx


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:Hi thanks for the reviews i hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**WARNING:This chapter contains bad language and sex don't read if you don't like chapter is rated an M.**

**ENJOY!**

**Rachels Pov:**

When I said that I thought he was going to leave but to my suprise he forcefully kissed me making me moan.I tickled my hands under his shirt then began playing with his man nipples,the groan that I got made me wetter.

"Is that good"I whispered seductively in his ear and he moaned again and nodded.I pushed my tongue into his mouth and started nibbling on his nottom lip..

After 5 Minutes of making out he moved his hand onto my leg and starting sucking on my skin.I moaned.

"Dont...Stop"I said closing my eyes and feeling the hotness of his breath on my neck.I moved my hand through his hair.

I moved my hand to his top and ripped it open,he looked at me surprised but I just shrugged.

"I have had the practice"I smirks then starts nibbling on my ear.I run my hands down his chest then moved them to his pants.I begin to un buckle his belt and I pull down his pants revealing his black boxers I can see the bulge in them and I moan shutting my eyes.

He goes to the top of my dress and pulls it down.I hear him moan and he puts his hand on my breast and begins to massage it."Your boobs are so fucking perfect"And he takes one of my nipples into his mouth and starts sucking in it.I moan loudly.

"Oh yes Finn...yes...oh"I say in between and he sucks even harder and I feel a pool of wetness down between my legs."I need you Finn"I moan,because its true I do need him.

He pulls down my dress so I'm just left in my soaked ones anyway.

"Your perfect"He says and starts kissing down my tummy until he reaches my panties,he then tugs them down in one swift moment and smirks.

"Someones turned on right now"He smirks.

"You have no...idea"I moan closing my eyes.

He runs his fingers up my inner thigh until he reached my clit and starts to rub gently.I moan louder and kiss him forcefully on the he the moves my legs apart and smirks and all of a sudden he shoves one finger into me.I gasp at the sudden movement then moan and I rub my body against his finger and he starts moving it in and out and I get tighter.

"Dont...stop"

He pulls out and then adds another finger shoving two fingers inside of me.I moan loudly now.

"Harder...faster"I say and he does and he angles his finger so it hits my g spot and scream in pleasure.

"RIGHT...THERE...HARDER...FASTER"I scream.

"Is that good?"He asks sucking my nipples.I nod.

"I said is that good?"He shouts.

"YEAH!"I shout."F-finn...im ...gonna...come..."I say,he pulls out of me and licks his fingers.I start to pull down his boxers and his erection springs out at me.I turn him ask how.I straddle him and I see him watching me.I kiss his neck then moves to his tip.I kiss his tip then slowly go down on him.I here him so lucky I have no gag reflex.

**Finn's Pov:**

Oh my god...this isnt happening...she has no gag Shit,she is HOT!She starts bobbing up and down and I moan telling her to go faster so she takes me down to the back of her throat...back of her fucking throat!I move my hand on her head and push her making her go deeper than she already is.I start seeing stars.

"Rach...fuck...im...gonna..."She pulls away before I can come and smirks at me.I flip us over so she is underneath me I just stare into her eyes they are so is so pretty.I kiss her softly on the lips and pull away and smile at her.

"Do you have any condoms I didn't bring any"I say ."Im on the pill baby"She says licking her lips.

I position at her entrance."Wait is this your first time!"I ask.I may be drunk but that doesnt mean im not capable of laughs and shakes her head."No"Good.

I position and thrust myself into her and she moans.I pull out and slam back into her moaning and start to go at a regular pace.I reach down and rub her clit furiously.I suck on her neck at the same time."Harder...finn...faster..."she moans.I do I pull put and slam back into her as hard as I screams in pleasure.

10 minutes later we are both hot and sweaty and Im nearly there."Rach...baby...im gonna..."

"Me...to...Finn..."And we both ride our orgasms out together.

I stay in her for a minute then pull out and lay next to her.I cover us up with the sheets and drape ine arm around her waist and fall asleep instantly.

**Rachels Pov:**

I wake up the next morning and feel the pain in my happened last night?The last thing I remember was going into the basement but thats head is killing me.I roll over but something blocks me.A person blocks Finn.I look down and see I have nothing on and get worried. He starts stirring and he opens his eyes.

"Eugh my head"He says in a husky voice.I like-NO RACHEL FOCUS.

"Finn?"

He looks at me shocked"Rachel!"

Then looks under the cover and back up to both say at the same time.

"What happened last night?"

**I know its wednesday and I don't update today normally but because your all so nice i thought I would. DONT WORRY just because I uploaded today doesn't mean I wont on Friday.I will.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:Thanks for the reviews guys,it means a lot.I hope you enjoy this for any spelling !**

**Rachels Pov:**

I quickly get up and start putting my clothes.. I find out we used to be best friends,then made Finn cheat then I had sex last head is pounding not just from the hangover but from the thoughts telling me that I made him cheat.

"Can we talk about this?"He says.

"Whats to say?We had sex,you cheated,You will just drop me and we will NEVER be best friends like we used to."I say getting my top going fine for me.

"So what your just going to pretend like it didn't mean anything to you?"Finn asks.I can see the anger in his eyes.

I snap."Of course it meant something we used to be best friends and I cared for you.I still do but it shouldn't of happened"I gather my things and made my out of the room,tears streaming down my could things get like this?

**Finns Pov:**

I watch as she leaves the you really have fucked things up now.I know I'm with Quinn but when I was with Rachel just felt different to being with being a teenage boy is hard work.I scramble out of bed,get dressed then make my way downstairs.I pass people that are still passed out.I make my way out and into the truck,ready to go home.

I arrive home 10 minutes later as soon as I walk in my mom comes up to me.

"Where have you been!"I sigh,shes mad.

"I told you I Went to a party"I say annoyed.I just want to go back to sleep.

"So did Kurt but he didn't just turn up this morning did he?"

"I dont know did he?"I ask is she asking me this when I only just walked through the door.

"Its a-Never mind he came back at 1 and he said he didn't know where you were."Mom says calming down.

"Sorry.I...was at the Puck' let me crash there I didn't tell you."I say smiling.I feel proud of myself.

" make sure you tell me next time."She says kissing my head and walking off.I make my way to my room and collapse into my bed and fall to sleep dreaming off Rachel.

**Rachels Pov:**

I walk into my house and run straight to my room.I'm so annoyed at myself for letting this happen.I haven't even been at this school for long and I have already had sex with someone who has a Monday he will just remember meas this slut.I face down on my bed and just cry.I feel dads are away for 2 weeks and they just left me here.I love them but sometimes they can do stuff and just leave me here alone.I turn on the radio and a song starts,I cant help but sing along.  
><strong><br>**

_I heard that you're settled down_

_That you found a girl and you're married now._

_I heard that your dreams came true._

_Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you._

Yeah like love.

_Old friend, why are you so shy?_

_Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light._

_I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited_

_But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it._

_I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded_

_That for me it isn't over._

No its not because I feel like there is more between us.

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you_

_I wish nothing but the best for you too_

_Don't forget me, I begged_

_I remember you said,_

_"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead,_

_Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead, "_  
><em>Yeah<em>

_You'd know how the time flies_

_Only yesterday was the time of our lives_

It was for me.

_We were born and raised_

_In a summer haze_

_Bound by the surprise of our glory days_

_I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited_

_But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it._

_I'd hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded_

_That for me it isn't over._

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you_

_I wish nothing but the best for you too_

_Don't forget me, I begged_

_I remember you said,_

_"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead."_  
><em>Yeah<em>

_Nothing compares_

_No worries or cares_

_Regrets and mistakes_

_They are memories made._

_Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste?_

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you_

_I wish nothing but the best for you_

_Don't forget me, I begged_

_I remember you said,_

_"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead."_

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you_

_I wish nothing but the best for you too_

_Don't forget me, I begged_

_I remember you said,_

_"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead,_

_Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead._

I sit as I finish,tears streaming down my did this have to happen?

**Monday.**

As I make my way through the corridors on Monday I see Quinn and Finn making out.I just carry on walking whilst staring at the middle of the kiss he opens his eyes and sees me and we lock eyes for a moment.I keep staring that I don't even realise someones trying to talk to me.

"Rachel?Rachel?EARTH TO Rachel!"I tear my eyes away to see Santana and Brittany in front of me.

"Yeah?"I ask.I look back to Finn and see him look at me then grabs Quinn and kisses her.I feel tears in my eyes and I run to the bathroom as fast as I can.

I push the doors open and run into a stall and sink to the ground letting the tears fall out of my eyes.I hate him.

Rachel?Are you okay?"Its Santana.

"Y-Yeah"I say.I come out and start wiping my tears.

"What's wrong?"Brittany asks sympathetically.

"N-nothing"I say cleaning up my tear stained face.

" We know something is so just tell us."Santana says straightening out her uniform.

"O-Ok.P-Promise not to tell anyone?I say looking at both nod.

"Well at your party something kinda happened."I say looking down.

"What?"Santana asks nervously.I take a deep breath.

"I slept with Finn"

**Ok Thankyou for your reviews.I hope you enjoyed this get somethings clear:**

** reason for ending a sentence in the middle is because my laptop is being trying funny I am trying to sort that out so I hope this chapter was ok.**

** is not dyslexic its just Rachel.**

**Ok thats REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:Glad your enjoying this story.I hope you like this the the way this story is now an M !**

**Rachels pov:**

I look at them and they look at me like I'm an alien.

"Im sorry what?"Santana says staring at me in disbelief.

"Guys-

"No fucking way!"She finally says.

"I'm a slut aren't I?"I say looking down.

"Yes but thats what some boys well most boys like!"Santana say smiling!

"Yeah but-

She cuts me off."Join the cheerios!"I stare at her.

"What?"I say laughing.

"Come on!You ever had gymnast lessons?"She asks.

"Well yeah since I was three and until we moved up here."I say not caring.

She smirks."Perfect,Come on lets go and get you a place"She says and her and Brittany link their arms through mine and we head over to wherever we are going.

**Finns Pov:**

I fell really bad when I did that.I dont know what I was thinking.I sigh and make my way onto the football field for training when Puck comes up to me.

"Yo dude!Where did you go on Saturday night?"He asks fist bumping me.I hesitate but answer."Erm I had to go...erm I didnt feel well."I say."Oh to bad"He says and moves to the middle of the feild I follow him and look over to the cheerios.I see Quinn and she waves at me.I wave back not caring and follow my team mates.

**Rachels Pov:**

I get dragged into a Room when I see a woman with short hair sat at her desk.

"Sue?"Santana asks.

She looks up"Ahh fake boobs and Blondie how may I help you?"Fake boobs?I just let it go.

"Rachel here wants to audition for the cheerios."Santana asks.I guess Santana does the talking.

"I love cheerios"Brittany I know why Santana does the talking.

" Fine be inn the field in 10 minutes"She says as she makes her way out of the door.I sigh.

10 minutes later me,Santana and Brittany make our way onto the field.

"What is she doing here?"Quinn asks glaring at me.

"Q shes auditioning now Rachel show us what you've got."She says.I make my way into the middle of the field.I run then do a non handed cartwheel into a back walk over and finish with two back flips.I look at and Brittany are smiling widely,Sue looks like she is thinking,Quinn is glaring at me and everyone else looks shocked.

"How was I?"I ask nervously.

"Congratulations your on the team come and collect your outfit"She says and walks off.I squeal and run over to San and Britt.

"You were amazing!"They both say at the same time.I smile.

"So how did you do all that?I thought that your weight keeping you down?"Quinn says smirking.

"Shut up you fucking bitch" I say annoyed at how she is treating me.I suddenly feel something connect with my face and I realize she has slapped me.

"You bitch"I jump at her and push her to the ground punching and slapping her.I hate this girl

**Finns pov:**

Were passing footballs when I hear some screaming.I look over to the cheerios and see someone is having a fight.I laugh because those cheerios are a handful.

"Dude its Quinn and Rachel having a fight!"Sam says.I'mglad its only us footballers out as Coach went inside a while all run over to them to see Rachel punching Quinn.I go up to her and pick her off Quinn and hold her does the same with Quinn.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH!"Rachel says shouting at is really stronger than she looks.

"OH SHUT IT MANHANDS"Quinn shouts back.I start pulling Rachel away from her and Sam,Mike,Santana and Brittany follow us as Puck stays with Quinn.

"What were you thinking Rach"I say mad that she could of got looks at me with anger in her eyes.

"She started it!"'s mad.

"Are you okay?"I ask.

She rolls her eyes."Like you on San,Britt lets go!"She says and her,San and Britt leave.

"What was that about man?"I sigh."It doesn't matter come on lets practice"And we make our way back onto the field to practice.

**Rachels Pov:**

I stomp back unto the locker room and grab the cheerios outfit.I put it on.

" You look hot!"Santana says smirking.

"Thanks San will you help me with my hair and Britt will you do my make up?"I ask they both nod.

20 minutes later I stand in front if the mirror with San and Britt.I have to admit we look so hot!San smirk's and we make our way into the a cheerio.

**Sorry this chapter is short.I hopee you enjoyed REVIEW!:)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:Thankyou for all your kind reviews it means a lot.I really hope you enjoy this review.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own anything**

**Rachels pov:**

As we walked down the corridors me in the middle and San and Britt slightly behind me people were staring at boys started whistling at us and I winked at a couple.I loved this day so went to my locker and started chatting about the upcoming days and what we were bell rung shortly.

"What now?"Brittany asks as she holds pinkies with Santana.I shrug and look in my locker at the schedule.

"We have glee"I say and we all make our way into the we arrive everyone is staring at sit at the back just chatting until Mr Shue comes in.

"Okay guys,todays lesson is Rihanna!"I smile.I love Rihanna."I want you to come up with a song in groups or solos by next lesson so get practising."He says smiling then looking over some papers.I turn to Santana and Brittany.

"Okay I say we do we found love."San says smiling and has her feet on Brittanys lap.I dont know why but they are just cute together.I smile.

"I agree.I love that song"

"Great well who's house shall we practice at?"Brittany asks playing with Santanas legs.

"I guess you can come to mine."I say knowing my dads wont mind.

"Great"They both say smiling.

"Guys I need to leave the room for 15 minutes for an exam.I will be back soon and please behave "Mr Shue says and soon as he leaves Quinn comes up to us."Hey midget lesbos."She says smirking.

"Hey fake nose"San says.I laugh and we high is pathetic.

"Your so walk around here thinking 'oh were the best so you have to doe whatever I say' and really no one cares.I mean look at Berry here,she is just a dwarf,Britt is a little dumb idiot and your a lesbo who has fake boobs and no one could give a fuck."Quinn says glaring at us.

"OH THATS IT"Santana says and pounces at Quinn.I sigh here we go again.I pull Santana off Quinn.

"Shes not worth it"I say holding she bursts into tears and fleds the room.

"I will get her"Brittany says and leaves the room running after Santana.I turn to Quinn.

"Would you stop putting people down all you ever do is treat people like shit.I may be new at this school but Im not an I first moved here I got the impression that you were a heartless bitch and guess what I was right."I say and go and sit in a chair in the back of the room.

After a while Kurt comes over to me."You were really good the way you stuck up to Quinn."Kurt says.I smile and we start talking.

**Brittany's pov:**

I run into the the bathroom to see Santana crying in the mirror.

"Hey San"I say walking over to her.

"Hey"She says smiling weakly at me.

"Why did you run out?"I ask frowing.I hate it when shes upset.I may be dumb but I'm not heartless.

"I-Its just to hard a lesbian.I mean were the only lesbians at this school and the looks we get sometimes its just hard."She says crying more.I walk over to her and wrap her in my embrace.I stroke her back soothingly.

"It's ok.I know its hard being lebanese-

She cuts me off"Lesbian Britt"She says laughing.

I smile.I love her laugh"Yeah.I know its hard but we can get through this and you know why?Because your a strong,lima heights lesbian and doesn't let anyone get in her way."I Say smiling.

She smiles."Thankyou.I love you"She say.

I wrap my arms around her waist."I love you to."I kiss lips are so smooth.I pull away."You ready to go back?"I ask sticking my hand out.

She fixes herself up and then takes my hand."Yeah"She says smiling and we walk back to glee hand in hand.

**Finns Pov:**

When Quinn was saying that stuff I couldn't help but think how much of a bitch she is.I mean sure shes my girlfriend but we don't go expects us to because I'm the quarterback of the football team and she is the head cheerleader but I don't feel the love for her anymore.I felt sorry for Santana because I know how hard it is but yet Quinn makes her feel like when Rachel was saying that to Quinn It was hot but since when was she a cheerleader.I admit she looks super hot in that uniform.

"Finn?FINN?"I snap out of my thoughts to see Puck standing there.

"What?"I ask.

"You coming to mine tonight for a marathon of halo?"He asks.

"Yeah sure."I say simply.

5 Minutes later Mr Shue enters dismissing us.I walk to my truck and make my way hungry.

**Rachels Pov:**

As glee finishes me,San and Britt make our way to my car.

"Nice car"Britt says smiling.

I smile"Thanks".

We clamber into the car and start driving.I decide to put the radio on and one of my favorite songs come on Santana and Brittany start singing along to it so I join in.

_Tommy used to work on the dock_

_Unions being in strike its down on its luck its tough oh so tough._

We turn up the music full blast and sing our hearts out.

_Oh we gotta hold on,ready or not it doesn't make a difference if we make it or not._

_We got it each other and thats already enough we'll give it a shot,_

_Oh we're halfway there,OHH LIVING ON A PRAYER _

_Take my hand we'll make I swear._

_OHH LIVING ON A PRAYER._

We laugh and arrive at my all get out the car and make my way into the house.

**Ok i hope you enjoyed was fun to right the song was:**

**Living on a prayer-Bon Jovi.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:Thankyou for all your kind reviews.I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer:I own nothing.**

**Rachel's Pov:**

We walk in through the front doors and make our way into the living room where my dad and daddy are watching tv."Hi daddy, these are my new best friends Santana and Brittany"I say smiling.

"Hi.I'm Leroy"My dad says smiling and shakes their hands.

"Hi.I'm Hiram"My daddy says also shaking their hands.I smile.

"Nice to meet you to."Santana says.

"Yeah"Brittany says looking confused."We have to practice for glee we will just be in my room."I say as we walk to the stairs my dad calls us." Girls?Would you like to stay for tea?"My dad asks.

"Yes thankyou"Santana says."Ok thanks"Brittany says smiling and we make our way upstairs.

2 hours later and were singing our hears out not to the assignment song but to the radio.

_Your insecure,don't know what for._

_You to turn your head when I walk through the door._

_Don't need make up to cover up_

_The way you are is already enough_

_Everyone else in the room can see it everyone else but you._

We stand up onto the bed and jump singing into hairbrushes

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else the way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed_

_Whether you smile all time its hard to tell you don't know_

_You don't know your beautiful _

_Thats what makes you beautiful._

_Nananana nanananana nananananana _

_Nananana nanananana nananananana _

We all fall down laughing.

"GIRLS DINNERS READY"My dad shouts and we make our way downstairs.

"So girls any boyfriends?"My daddy asks smirking.

"Erm no,we are kind of together"Santana says smiling.

"Oh thats to deserve to be happy no matter what"My daddy says smiling.

**"**Daddy,dad.I got on the cheerleading team with these two"I say smiling.

"Well done sweetheart"My dad says smiling at me.I smile.I love my dads.

**Finns pov:**

I make my way to Pucks house to practice the songs.I really don't feel like doing Rihanna.I ring the doorbell and Puck comes down topless I roll my eyes."Why is it whenever I come here your topless?"I ask.

"Shut the fuck up knob"He says.I once again roll my eyes.

"Fuck off."I snap back.

"What songs are we going to do?"He asks as he hands me a beer.

I shrug"I dunno any" I say not caring.

"So hows it going with you and Quinn"He asks.I tense.

"Fine."I say simply.

"You know dude,Im thinking of asking Rachel Berry out"He says.I start coughing on my drink.

"You ok?"He asks.I nod."Why though?"

"Well shes hot,gorgeous,sexy and probably amazing in bed."She is.I think in my mind.

"Cool"I say.

**Rachels pov:**

The next day me,San and Britt walk into glee and take a seat in the back.

"Ok guys who has something to show us?Mr Shue asks.

"Erm we do Mr Shue."I say smiles.

"Great come on down"He says and takes a seat.

I start off.

_Yellow diamonds in the light_  
><em>Now we're standing side by side<em>  
><em>As your shadow crosses mine<em>  
><em>What it takes to come alive<em>

_It's the way I'm feeling I just can't deny_  
><em>But I've gotta let it<em> go

Santana and Brittany join in.

_We found love in a hopeless place_  
><em>We found love in a hopeless place<em>  
><em>We found love in a hopeless place<em>  
><em>We found love in a hopeless place<em>

Santana does a solo.

_Shine a light through an open door_  
><em>Love a life I will divide<em>  
><em>Turn away 'cause I need you more<em>  
><em>Feel the heartbeat in my mind<em>

Brittany does a solo.

_It's the way I'm feeling I just can't deny_  
><em>But I've gotta let it go<em>

We all sing as everyone dances around the room.

_We found love in a hopeless place_  
><em>We found love in a hopeless place<em>  
><em>We found love in a hopeless place<em>  
><em>We found love in a hopeless place<em>

I do the solo.

_Yellow diamonds in the light_  
><em>Now we're standing side by side<em>  
><em>As your shadow crosses<em> mine

We all sing.

_We found love in a hopeless place_  
><em>We found love in a hopeless place<em>  
><em>We found love in a hopeless place<em>  
><em>We found love in a hopeless place<em>

_We found love in a hopeless place_  
><em>We found love in a hopeless place<em>  
><em>We found love in a hopeless place<em>  
><em>We found love in a hopeless place <em>

Everyone claps and we make our way into our seat.

"Amazing guys!"Mr Shue says smiling.

"Me and Finn will go next!"Puck says and they make their way to the front.

Finn starts off.

_Oh, How about a round of applause, Yeah_  
><em>A standing ovation<em>  
><em>Oh, Yeah<em>  
><em>Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah<em>

_You look so dumb right now_  
><em>Standing outside my house<em>  
><em>Trying to apologize<em>  
><em>You're so ugly when you cry<em>  
><em>Please, just cut it<em> out

Don't_ tell me you're sorry 'cause you're not_  
><em>Baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught<em>  
><em>But you put on quite a show<em>  
><em>Really had me going<em>  
><em>But now it's time to go<em>  
><em>Curtain's finally closing<em>  
><em>That was quite a show<em>  
><em>Very entertaining<em>  
><em>But it's over now (but it's over now)<em>  
><em>Go on and take a bow<em>

Finn does the solo whilst Puck does the back up.

_Grab your clothes and get gone (get gone)_  
><em>You better hurry up<em>  
><em>Before the sprinklers come on (come on)<em>  
><em>Talking' bout'<em>  
><em>Girl, I love you, you're the one<em>  
><em>This just looks like a re-run<em>  
><em>Please, what else is on<em> (on) 

Oh,_ And the award for_  
><em>The best liar goes to you (goes to you)<em>  
><em>For making me believe (that you)<em>  
><em>That you could be faithful to me<em>  
><em>Let's hear your speech, Oh<em>

_How about a round of applause_  
><em>A standing ovation<em>

_But you put on quite a show_  
><em>Really had me going<em>  
><em>Now it's time to go<em>  
><em>Curtain's finally closing<em>  
><em>That was quite a show<em>  
><em>Very entertaining<em>  
><em>But it's over now (but it's over now)<em>  
><em>Go on and take a bow<em>  
><em>But it's over now <em>

Everyone claps.

"We will have the rest can go."Mr Shue says.

I make my way to my locker when Puck comes up to me.

"Hey Berry"

"Puckerman"

"So I was wondering if you wanted to go to Breadsticks tonight?"He asks.I stare at him.

"Your asking me out"I ask shocked!

"Yeah so what do you say?"He asks.

I see Finn looking at shakes his head as if for me to say no.

"Sure"I say and walk away is only the beginning.

**So I hope you enjoyed this REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:I Hope you enjoy this chapter.I am going to start doing chapters on Thursdays as well !**

**Rachels Pov:**

As I make my way into Breadsticks,I see Puck at a table with two drinks.I make my way over to him.

He notices me and smiles."Hey...wow...you look amazing!"

I Blush"Thanks"He hands me a menu and I look a waiter comes over and asks us what we want.

"Erm a beer and a steak please."Puck says.

"Erm pasta and a water please"I say as she collects are menus then she makes her way away from us.

"So why did you move down here anyway?"

"Well my dad got a new job basically thats all."I smile.

As the night goes on we get to know each other and before I know it its walks me to my car.

"Tonight was nice thankyou."I say smiles."Yeah it was."He looks in my eyes and kisses me.I kiss back but something doesn't feel I was with Finn I-STOP your not with Finn your kissing I remember that I pull away.

"Thankyou for tonight "I say and drive home,my head pounding with thoughts as whats going to happen tomorrow.

The next day I walk into school to see Finn by my locker.

"Hey"He smiles.

"Hi"I say mad at him still for what happened.I hear him sigh."Rachel...I'm sorry for what happened but I don't reget it."He says I scoff."Yeah because you were to drunk to even remember it"

"WHY ARE YOU BEING SO HARD ON ME!"He shouts.I step back because hes never shouted at me before.

"W-what?I say shocked.

He laughs bitterly."Dont be so stupid mad at me?I get it but don't blame it all on were the one that slept with me."

"Oh so im stupid now?Well look whos the one to say leave me alone Finn."I say and start putting my books into my locker.I can sense he is still stood there so I turn to him."What?"I ask.

"Are you dating Puck?"He asks.I roll my eyes.

"So what if I am its non of your buisness"I snap back.

"Hey babes"Puck comes up and wraps his arm around my shoulder."Hey you ready for class?"He asks."Yeah come on lets go"I say and walk down the hallways.I turn back to look at Finn to see he is staring at could of had me but now I have my own boyfriend...I sigh.

I go to my locker just before dinner to see San and Britt there for me.

"Hey guys"I say smiling.

"Hey we heard bout you and Puckerman.I never knew you would go for a badass."I sigh.

"Thats the problem.I dont.I didn't even know I was dating him but when he came up and I was talking to Finn I just wanted to make Finn-

I get cut off by Brittany."Jealous"I sigh."Yeah"

"Well I-

"GUYS!"Kurt runs up to us.

"Kurt whats wrong?"I ask worried.

"F...fight"He says out of breath.

"Who?WHO?"I ask louder.

"Puck...Finn...We look at each other and run towards the fight.I have a bad feeling about this.

**Finn's Pov:**

I make my way to my locker when Puck comes storming to me.

"Oh hey man"I say.

Suddenly his fist connects with my face,I stumble back."WHAT THE HELL!"I shout and notice a crowd begin to form around us.

"STAY AWAY FROM HER!"He shouts.

"WHO?"I shout back.I have a feeling Who is he talking about.

"RACHEL."He shouts and punches me start throwing punches at each other.

**Rachels Pov:**

I run towards a large crowd and push my way through it to see Puck and Finn throwing punches at each other.

"STOP"I scream and move nearer.I scream louder this time."STOPPP!"I make my way close to them and step in front of Finn just in time to get a punch in the face.I hear everyone go silent then it all goes black.

I wake up to a pounding headache and look around.I think I am in the nurses office when I notice a figure sitting next to me,I turn my head and see...Finn?

"Finn?"I voice in a whisper.I see him smile.

"Rach!Oh my god I was so fucking worried...I'm so sorry you got punched"He says sympathetically.

I smile."Its ok"I nurse comes in."Right Rachel you can go home your dads will be here in 5 minutes"She says and walks out.

"What some good boyfriend he is!"Finn says sarcastically.I stand and start making my way out of the nurses following.

"I don't need this right now Finn"I say walking ahead of him.

"Yeah well stop being so selfish"He says.

I turn."HOW AM I BEING SELFISH YOU ARE.I HAVE A BOYFRIEND YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEN END OF"I shout tears coming down my face from being so stressed.I turn and walk on my heels.

"ITS BECAUSE I LOVE YOU"

**A/N:I hope you enjoyed REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12

** it is.**

**Disclaimer:I own nothing.**

**Warning:This contains sex references and bad language.**

Rachels pov:

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU"

I stop dead in my tracks ?Did I hear him right.I turn around with tears streaming down my cant be happening.

"DONT FUCKING MESS ME AROUND FINN"I looks taken back with my cursing and the truth is I am.

"Rachel...Im telling the truth!I Finn Hudson Love Rachel Berry!"I stand their shocked.

"I...im sorry for swearing like that"I say looking down.

"Its ok"He says smiling.I love his grin.

"Finn..."I trail of.

"Rach...I know Im with Quinn but its what people expect."He says sighing.

"But...Im head cheerleader."I say.

"I know I guess they just thing shes more prettier which is true"He says.I look down teary eyed.

"She may be more prettier but your more than beautiful "I smile and he starts walking over to me.

"Finn -

I get cut off by him putting his fingers on my mouth.I enhale sharply

"You know you can kiss me if you want to"I blurt out.

"I want to"He touches his lips to mine and I feel a fire starting in my body.I deepen the kiss and run my tounge over his lip.I moan into his mouth as he nips on my away and I frown at the loss of contact.

"Follow me"He pulls me to a janitors closet and shuts the turns around and presses me against it and shoves his lips onto my pushing his tongue into my mouth.I wrap my legs around him and he holds me up.

"So...Fucking...hot"He says and places kisses on my collarbone I moanas he grazes my nipple under my top and I arch my chest into him and he bites my nipple.I scream in pleasure.

"Rachel are you there?"We stop dead in our dad oh no.

"Shit"Finn whispers.I get off him.

"Just wait until I have gone yeah?I will text you tonight okay?"I ask whispering.

He smirks."Daddy little girl?"I nod."Okay I will text you tonight"He kisses me then I slip out of the closet and walk to my God he had his back turned.

"Daddy?"I ask pretending I didn't know he was turns around.

"Oh Rachel!I was outside where were you?"He asks.

"Erm...I had to speak to my spanish teacher about some know with my dyslexia and all"I say.

"Oh come on lets go home"My dad says and we drive home.

**Finns Pov:**

I smirk after she has gone.I wait until shes gone I make my way out and get into my truck.I turn on the radio and a song comes on.

_I cant fight this feeling any longer,_

_And yet Im still afraid to let it show,_

_What started out as friendship has grown stronger,_

It all describes single little bit.

I clamber out my truck once I arrive home and make my way into the house to see my mom cooking dinner and Burt watching the football.

"Hey mom"I say as I walk into the turns to me and smiles.

"Hi sweetheart,how was school?"She I think.

"It was ok"I say I take a deep breath.

""I say fast hoping she wont hear but she does.

"Lets have a chat hun"She .no.

**Rachels pov:**

I text him about 7.

-Hey.I miss you:(xox

I get a reply instantly

-Miss you today was HOT;)x

I laugh.

-It you going to do about Quinn?xoxo

-I want to break up with her.I want to be with you Rach.I love you.x

I smile.

-I want to be with you to.I love you

-Your so nice Rachel not like a bossy manipulative cheerleader.A nice,kind,friendly cheerleading who is an excellent kisser ;D x

-Haha,thanks your a good kisser to.I imagine you right now...

I smirk waiting for his reaction.

-Dont do that baby.x

-So are we having like...an affair?xoxox.

-I guess so.I have to you go love you.x

-Love you

As I put the phone down I get a funny feeling in my stomach and run to the bathroom.I throw up into the toilet and make my way back into my walking to my bed when I see my callender and walk to no.I have missed my period by 1 no,oh no.I get my coat on,get some change and run downstairs.

Where are you going sweetheart?"My daddy asks.I stop.

"Erm...I have just come on my you know...I have erm ran out so I need to go to the supermarket"I say.

"Okay...erm...you go then"I can tell hes uncomfortable so I just go to my car and speed of to the supermarket.

I arrive 10 minutes later and go to the pregnancy test section.I pick out the most correct one and get 3 off those.I make my way to the lady eyes me.

"How old are you?"She asks.

I look down ashamed."16"She shakes her head and I give her the test's and she scans them.I give her the money and make my way home.

I run up to my room and go into the bathroom.I use the instructions and go set the timer.I make my way to the bed and sit if I am pregnant?The timer goes off and I slowly make my way into my bathroom and look in the mirror.I can do this I can do this.I slowly turn the test's over and burst into tears.

..Pregnant

**A/N:I hope you enjoyed REVIEW! **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:This chapter will be short but important so enjoy.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own anything.**

**Rachels pov:**

As the week goes by I start to feel low...not my normal self.I havent told anyone yet and I dont intend to.I make my way to my locker when Finn comes up to me.

"Hey Rach"He smirks.

"Hey"I say blankly and put my stuff in my locker.

"We on for today after school?"He says.

"No actually...I got to go bye"I say and walk to spanish.

2 hours later Im walking back to my locker after english when I see a footballer come to me.

"Hey hottie!"He says.I feel nauseous.

"Erm...hi"I say quietly.

"So your a cheerleader Im footballer some kind if coincidence dont you think?"He ask smirking. Now I feel even more nauseous.

"No"I state simply.

He comes closer to me."Listen here want to fuck me I know you do so fucking let me get into your panties or there will be problems ok?"He asks I can realize what Im doing I reach my hand up to his cheek and slap him.I see his anger and I start to run in my tries to run after me but I run somewhere where he cant see me.

I keep running until I reach the stairs.I sit down and catch my breath when someone approaches me.I see its Kurt

"Hey Rach"He says and sits next to me.

"Hi..."I say quietly.

"You ok?"He asks.I nod and look down.

"I know you Rach whats wrong?"He asks.I get mad.

"I said nothing"I say bitterly.

"Rach I know you whats wrong?"He asks.

"I SAID NOTHING"I bolt up but suddenly slip and fall down a tumble of stairs.I see Kurt run after me and the last thing I see is blood before everything goes black.

**I know its short but I had to do it PLEASE REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:Enjoy this will be quite short but reason why I am always doing short ones is because I keep getting bad headaches so I are welcomed always:)**

**Disclaimer:I don't own anything.**

**Finns Pov:**

As I finish english I make my way to my has been a pretty down I wake up 20 minutes late,then I get rejected by a girl...well not any Berry.I sigh and start to put my books in my locker.

"FINN!"I look to see Kurt coming towards me...is he crying?As he approaches me I can tell he has eyes are all puffy and red.

"Kurt whats wrong?"I ask.I hate to see him is my brother,I look out for him always.

"R...Rachel...fell...s...stairs..."Kurt says crying and shaking.I put it all together when suddenly I freeze.I start running towards the stairs and when I get there I see a crowd of people.I push my way through to see Rachel lay at the bottom of the stairs.I run down as quick as I can and go to her side.

"R-Rachel...can you hear me?"I ask.I take her hand and hold it eyes are closed.I start to look around when I see a patch of blood on the floor running from...her head.I start screaming.

"SOMEOME RING A FUCKING AMBULANCE NOW!"I shout.I see Puck on the phone.I turn back to Rachel."Please Rach...please be ok"I say quietly.

I hear a scream and hear someone run towards me."RACH!"I see Santana come to us and sit beside her.

"W...what happened?"She asks crying.I have tears in my eyes as I shake my head.

"I think...she...fell...from the down the stairs...from the ...top"I say shaking.

I hear more chatter then some paramedics run towards next bits a blur asking questions,taking her on a stretcher,me in the ambulance with her,running into the hospital.I sit in the waiting room when two men run in and make their way over to me.

"Finn?"One of the men asks.I speaks again."Im Leroy is my husband Hiram"He says.I shake their hands as they sit next to me."What happened to our Rachel?"Hiram asks.

"She...fell down the stairs..."I say tears stinging my eyes.I hear a sob and look to see Leroy crying and Hiram comforting him.I feel tears run down my face.

I get shaken awake and open my eyes to see Santana stood infront of me.I see tear stained cheeks and puffy eyes.

"W...what?"I ask sadly.

"The doctor said he has some news so I thought I should wake you up"She says quietly.I stand then pull her into a hug.I feel her shoulders shaking.

"Shes gonna be ok.I know she will"I say my voice shaking.I see Brittany come towards us and she pulls Santana into a hug.I smile at the relationship they have.I see a doctor with a white coat on come towards us.

"Rachel Berry?"He nod as Hiram and Leroy home over to us."I..is she ok?"Hiram asks the doctor sighs"Rachel was hurt pretty badly in ber womb area but she is ok but I'm very sorry..."He pauses.

"The baby didn't make it"

**So thats it people.I'm afraid their wont be a chapter on Tuesday but there will on Thursday so make sure your free REVIEW!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:Hey guys,I'm back :)Sorry for the short break but I'm here now and don't plan on going anywhere!I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

**Disclaimer:I don't own anything **

**Finns Pov:**

I freeze after I here those was pregnant?How didn't I know?"_I'm sorry the baby didnt make it_"Those words are just going over and over in my head.

"You can see her if you like"The doctor says and we all just stand there in shock at how those words to come out of his 's the first one to speak.

"Well I'm going to go and see her first is that okay?"She nods and Santana makes her way towards her room.

"Well...I don't know what to say"I turn my head to Leroy.

"I cant believe she didn't tell us...were her dads I thought she trusted us?"Hiram says shaking his both turn to me.

"You had sex with my daughter?"Leroy asks impatiently.

I nod."Yes..."I say sighing.

"Well at least it was you..."Hiram says sighing.I let out a breath that I didn't even realize I was holding. We see Santana come over to us smiling with tear stained cheeks.

"Shes awake she wants to see you to"She says nodding towards Hiram and look at each other then make their way towards Rachels room.

"I...is she ok?"I ask worriedly.

She nods."Ye she is ... but she was devastated about losing the baby...I have never seen someone so upset"She says sadly.I Rachel.

**Rachels Pov:**

I lay there with tears streaming down my face.I cant believe I lost my baby.I hear a knock and look up to see my dads there.I nod and they come in.

"Hey Rachie..."My dad says and hugs me.I break down and another set of tears come down my face.

"Rachie...Im so sorry about the baby...but why didn't you tell us?"I sigh.

"I...i was afraid...you would...kick...me...out"I say they both embrace me and take hold of my hands.

"Rachie...we could never do that to you...you should of told us though...we love you Rachie"My daddy says and kisses my head.

"Yep we do"My dad says and kisses my cheek."Thankyou"I smile weakly...

"Were going to let you get some will be back later...we hope you feel okay and sorry..."My daddy says and they leave.I look down to my belly and rub it.I cant believe there was a baby there once.I close my eyes and cry myself to sleep.

I wake up and see Finn sitting in a looks...upset?

"F...finn?"I looks up and hugs me.

"Rach!I was so worried about you...Are you okay?Are you hurt?"He asks.

"Well my head is sore...but thats it"I say looking down.I hear him sigh.

"Rach...I know about the baby...my baby"I shoot my head up and stare in his are teary and I can tell he is upset.

I start crying."Im so sorry I... didnt tell...you"I say in between sobs and he hugs me and I feel his tears on my neck.

"Ssh ...its ok..."He says comforting me.I shake my head.

"Its all...my fault..."I say grabs my shoulders gently and lifts my chin up and I stare in his eyes.

"Its not your fault Rach things like this happen.I love you and thats why I am telling you this.I love you with all my heart Rach"Finn says staring into my eyes.I close the gap and kiss him tenderly on the kisses me back and deepens it by snaking his arms around my waist.I pull back and rest my forhead against his

"What...about...Quinn"I say breathless.

"I will break up with her...all I know is I want to spend time with you and be with you."He says and I hug lays next to me and we just spend the rest of the time exchanging kisses with our hands interlocked until we fall asleep.

**I hope you enjoyed it!More drama to come and a suprise guest on the next Review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N:Im so sorry I havent updated in ages,I have just been so busy.I hope you enjoy this chapter!Just 1 more chapter and an epilogue left.**

**Rachels Pov:**

I wake up to a stir and look next to me to see Finn smiling down at me.I smile did I become so lucky?

"Morning Beautiful"He says and kisses my lips tenderly.I deepen the kiss as I run my hands through his hair.I love the feel of his soft hair.I pull away and smile up at him.

"Morning baby"I links our hands together and I frown.

"Whats wrong?"he says frowning.I hate his frown I prefer his smile.

"Well what are we going to do about Quinn?"I ask looking into his eyes but before he has a chance to respond my dads come in each sending a look to each other.I know that look,its the look that says "Our daughter is with a guy"I smile at them anyway.

"Hi daddy,Hi dad"I say at look at mine and Finn's hands then sigh.

"Hi baby girl,how are you?"Daddy says sitting down on the chair.I smile at him.

"Fine,thankyou daddy,How are you to?"I ask

He smile"Fine baby girl,"He says smiling.

After 1 hour my dads leave to get some coffee and I snuggle into Finn.

"So...what are we going to do about Quinn?"I ask,he sighs and tightens his grip around me.

"I'm going to call it off tomorrow,I know in my heart that your the one for me,since the day I saw you"I feel him stand up and he opens the door and brings a guitar in.I look at himconfused and he starts strumming the guitar.

_You're insecure_

_Don't know what for_

_You're turning heads when you walk through the door_

_Don't need make up_

_To cover up_

_Being the way that you are is enough_

_Everyone else in the room can see it_

_Everyone else but you_

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else_

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed_

_But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell_

_You don't know_

_Oh Oh_

_You don't know you're beautiful_

_If only you saw what I can see_

_You'll understand why I want you so desperately_

_Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe_

_You don't know_

_Oh oh_

_You don't know you're beautiful_

_Oh oh_

_That what makes you beautiful_

_So c-come on_

_You got it wrong_

_To prove I'm right I put it in a song_

_I don't know why_

_You're being shy_

_And turn away when I look into your eyes_

_Everyone else in the room can see it_

_Everyone else but you_

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else_

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed_

_But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell_

_You don't know_

_Oh oh_

_You don't know you're beautiful_

_If only you saw what I can see_

_You'll understand why I want you so desperately_

_Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe_

_You don't know_

_Oh oh_

_You don't know you're beautiful_

_Oh oh_

_That's what makes you beautiful_

_I smile whilst tear springs to my eyes._

_Nana Nana Nana Nana_

_Nana Nana Nana Nana_

_Nana Nana Nana Nana_

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else_

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed_

_But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell_

_You don't know_

_Oh Oh_

_You don't know you're beautiful_

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else_

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed_

_But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell_

_You don't know_

_Oh oh_

_You don't know you're beautiful_

_If only you saw what I can see_

_You'll understand why I want you so desperately_

_Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe_

_You don't know_

_Oh Oh_

_You don't know you're beautiful_

_Oh oh_

_You don't know you're beautiful_

_Oh oh_

_That's what makes you beautiful_

He finishes and I feel tears streaming down my face,I sit up and hug him tightly.I feel him smile into my shoulder and he puts his arms around me.I look at him.

"Thankyou"I whisper softly then kiss his then the Nurse walks into the room smiling"Good News Rachel,you get to go home today"She smiles.I smile and sit up.

"Really?Thanykou!"I smile and she laughs.

"I have prescribed you some pain killers just in case."She says and hands me a box.I smile and Thank her.

"I will leave you to get changed"She says and leaves and I pull of my gown to reveal my underwear and I see Finn lick his lips.I he puts his hands on my hips and starts kissing my neck"Finn.."I warn but he starts to suck and nip at it anyway.I know there will be a mark,I pull away as much as I dont want to,"I need to get dressed"I say and put my clothes on.A pair of denim shorts with a crop top as it is Summer.

"Your so Fucking hot"He says and I the nurse comes back in and smiles at us.

"Here you go,take them whenever you feel pain in your body,you can go now"She says and hands them over to me.I smile and take them.

"Thankyou,Bye"I say and me and Finn leave hand in hand,and walk out the door where we see our dads in the car waiting for arrive at the car and climb into the back dads smile at us and daddy starts the car and I lean into Finn as he wraps his arm around me.I couldnt think of anyone else I would rather be snuggling with.

**Right thats it!I hope you enjoyed this chapter,the song was:**

**What makes you beautiful-One 1 more chapter and an epilogue!Please review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/U:Hey guys!Sorry for the slow update its just school has being so busy and I haven't been so here it is the last chapter before the epilogue.I hope you enjoy!Btw this chapter will be one of the most dirtiest things I have wrote so be warned.**

**Disclaimer:Once again.I dont own anything!**

**Warning:In this chapter there will be cursing and things that are not suitable for children.**

**Rachels Pov:**

The next morning I wake up and my first day back at school and I have missed everyone so much!I climb out of bed and feel a pain in the back of my leg.I sigh and make my way over to my bed side table and take 2 pain killers.

As I walk down the stairs I look at my outfit through the not the usually how I dress but this is a confident new me.I smile and take it jeans with ugg boots and a tank top.I walk into the kitchen and see my fathers sat at the table reading the news paper.I walk in and over to the fridge.

"Hi daddy,hi dad"I say,they look at me and smile to.

"Hi munchkin,how are you today?"My daddy says.I join them at the table.

"Fine thankyou daddy"I reply truth is Im nervous about what will happen with Quinn.I hope she doesn't get TO mad.

"You excited to be back?"I come out of my thoughts and smile at my dad.

"Yes,I cant wait to see everyone"I say excitedly.I look at the time and see its time to go.I get up"I have to go now,I will speak tonight ok?"I say kissing both of their cheeks.

They smile"Okay darling,we love you"My daddy says.I smile at them."I love you to"And I make my way to school not knowing what to expect.

I arrive at school 20 minutes later and walk smiles at me even the jocks and cheerleaders.I smile and go to my locker,when I feel a tap on my back.I turn around and smile widley.

"hello Miss Berry how are you?"Kurt says smirking.

"KURTIE"I say and hug laughs and returns the hug.I pull away.

"How are you?"I ask still smiling.I missed my best friend so much!He smiles back.

"Fine,how are you my favourite diva?"I smile."Thanks Kurt,Im glad Im back"I say honestly and get my books out.I hear screaming then all of a sudden Im attacked by hugs.

"RACH!"I turn around to see Blaine,Mercedes,Tina,Mike,Puck,Sam,Artie and another girl who i dont recognise.

"GUYS!I MISSED YOU"I say hugging each one.I stop at the girl I dont know and smile.

"Im Rachel Berry"I say holding my hand out, smiles and all of a sudden Im pulled into a hug.

"Sugar Motta"She says onced she pulls away and I smile.

"I missed you so much my jewish american princess"Puck says and hugs me.I laugh and hug him back.I go around the group hugging them all until the bell goes and we all make our way to class.

I walk into spanish and Mr Shue comes up to me"Rachel!"He says and hugs me,I smile and hug him pulls away and smiles.

"How are you"He asks as we walk to the front off the takes a seat behind the desk and I stand in front of the desk.

"Im fine,feeling a lot better so glad to be back"I smiles.

"Good,take a seat we need to actually learn some spanish"He laughs and I join in.I walk to my space and all of a sudden here screaming.I turn around to see Britt and San.I stand up and hug them both as tight as I can.

"RACH!How are you?"San asks still hugging me I laugh and pull away.

"Fine,I missed you so much!I missed my besties"I stick my lip out and Britt hugs me laughing.

"We missed you to"She says Shue clears his throat and I sit down.

"Now who can say,my name is...I love spanish?"I put my hand up and everyone looks at me Shue smiles.I stand up.

"Erm...me llamo Rachel...me enca...encan...encanta...es...espanol?"I of a sudden everyone starts clapping and I have done it.I smile and Puck hugs me.I laugh and hug him back.

"Well done Rachel!"Mr Shue says happily.I smile at him.

The rest of the lesson goes by and the bell goes for stand up and I tell them I will meet them there.I go to my locker and put my books away.I start to walk back when someone drags me into the closet.I scream and the light turns on.

"Hey babe"I open my eyes and see Finn smirking at me,I hit his chest playfully and he laughs.

"That wasnt funny"I say...before bursting into leans down and kisses me hard on the mouth,I kiss back running my tongue against his lips and I we slide down to the floor and I straddle him.

"Your...so...hot"He says between kisses and I smirk at him,when suddenly an Idea pops into my head and I lean looks at me confused and I start to rub my hand up and down my raises an eybrow,before I start to rub my nipple through my top moaning.I hear him groan and I smirk.I look at him to see a bulge through his trousers and I cares about dinner?

Finns Pov:

I groan as I watch her slip her hand under her top to start rubbing her breast.I'm so tight but I have to keep it together.I hear her moaning my name and I unzip my pants and pull my boxers down,as my erection springs free.I look at her and see she is now rubbing her clit.I moan loudly and start to rub my shaft up and down.I start going faster and harder.

"Rachel...oh god..."I moan.I feel her shift somehow and she comes to straddle me.

"What are you-"I get cut off to her as she takes in my shaft and starts to bob up and down.I moan loudly and push her down with my hand as she takes in my whole comes back up and as she does she scrapes her teeth along it.

"Oh god...fucking hell rachel...im gonna...fucking...cum"I moan as I'm almost pulls leans back again and starts to rub her breast's hard and fast.

"Fucking cum for me babe... THIS IS SO GOOD"She moans and throws her head back and all of a sudden she's coming down on me again and thats all it takes before I release into her mouth moaning her name.

I get dressed and we both stand there looking at each other.

"That was amazing..."We both say at the same time.

"I love you"I say smiling.

"I love you to"She says and we lean in for a tender kiss before the door swings both jump back and become wide-eyed as we see Quinn standing there with tears coming down her face .

"Quinn I-

"No...listen...Im sorry..."She says looking down and I feel confused.

"What why?"I say.

"Because...I have been nothing but a bitch to you...I knew you would fall in Love with Rachel...hell I even knew you were in love with Rachel...and I feel awful for not letting you to be together...and for me...stringing you on"She says looking down and I finally figure out what she means.

"Youve been dating Puck behind my back havent you?"I say softly and she nods and cries harder.

"Im so...so sorry"She says and I hug her.

"Its ok...I guess were just not meant to be"I say truthfully and she nods. I feel her pull away and looks at rachel.

"I have been so mean to you and I shouldnt of,you did nothing...please can we be friends?"She says and I look to Rachel who is crying.

"Y-yes"Rachel says and hugs her and they pull back and laugh whilst wiping away there tears.

"Oh and by the way,next time be more quiet we dont need the whole school knowing you were getting it on."She smirks at me.I blush and Rachel laughs whilst taking my hand.I smile at her.

"Come on,I want my dinner"Quinn says and we walk off to Dinner.

"I love you soo much Finn Hudson"

"I love you soo much to Rachel Berry,more than you know"

And as they spend time are in the canteen with there friends they know that they will be together forever because they know they were meant to be.

**Thats it guys!There will be an epilogue coming up then I may do some one-shots before another review!I hope you enjoyed this story!**


	18. Epilogue

**A/N:Here it is for everyone who has been supporting my story and has been reviewing it means a lot!Also thankyou for letting me enjoy writing it is!**

**Disclaimer:I dont own anything!**

**16 YEARS LATER:**

**Rachels Pov:**

I walk into the appartment after work.I really need Finn.I hear arguing coming from the bedroom I sigh and make my way into it,where I see my eldest daughter and son arguing.

"Guys whats going on?"I ask they are both 16 and are daughter is called Adrianna and my son is called Chris.

"Adrianna has a boyfriend and is having sex with him"Chris says and I go wide eyed and turn to look at her.

"What?"I ask her and she rolls her eyes.

"What Im 16,so what if I want to have my decision on what I dont and do with my boyfriend"She says and sigh.

"What about if your dad found out.I dont even want to know what he would do"I say and she looks at me worriedly.

"Please dont tell him"I sigh...

"Okay,but just be safe?"I ask and she nods.I make my way into the living room where I see Brandon,Kimmie and Ellie watching is 14,Kimmie is 13 and Ellie is 9.

"Hey guys"I say smiling and they look at me.

"Mommy!"Ellie says and runs up to me.I hug her and kiss her cheek.

"How was school?"I ask and she smiles.

"Good,i loved it!"She says and sits back down.I look around.

"Wheres daddy?"I ask.

"He's in his room,I think"Kimmie says and I walk into our room to see him lay on the bed with our youngest son and is called Madeline and she is 3 whilst he is called James and is 6.I smile at them.

"Look whos here?"he asks and they both turn to towards me.

"Mommy!"Madeline says and pats the space on the bed next to her and daddy and I lay sits on my lap and hugs me.

"How were they babe?"I ask and Finn smiles at me.

"They were fine,how was work?"He asks and I smile.

"Fine..."I say and he kisses me.I kiss back and Ellie walks in.

"GROSS!"She says and we and James laugh and clap,which makes us laugh harder.

"Actually Ellie go and get your brothers and sisters?"I ask and she runs off.

"Whats wrong?"Finn asks and I shake my head.

"Mommy,love you"Madeline says.

"Love you to Maddie"I say and kisses her head.

5 minutes later my 5 kids walk in and I gesture for them to sit on the bed.

"So whats going on?"Kimmie asks confused?Shes so like her dad.

"Well...I got some news today"I say smiling.

"Andd?"Adrianna asks and I roll my eyes.

"Im pregnant"I say smiling and there is silence.

"Congratulations!"Adrianna says and hugs me as does Chris,James,Ellie,Kimmie and Brandon.

"Im so happy for you babe!"Finn says and kisses me.I smile but then realise Madeline hasnt said anything.

"you ok?"I ask and she starts crying.

"I HATE YOU!"she says and runs looks at me shocked.

"Erm Adrianna,can you put James to bed please?"Finn asks and I see her nod as she takes James out the room.

"Everyone go to bed now"They all scatter off and Im left there with Finn broken-hearted.I start crying and Finn pulls me in for a hug.I cry onto his chest and suddenly it feels like Im back in High School.

"W-what have I done?"I ask and he sighs.

"Nothing!Shes just upset"He says sighing.

"She hates me"I say and Finn shakes his head.

"She doesnt,she loves you!Maybe I should speak to her"I nod and he gets up kissing my head.

"I love you"He says.

"I love you to"I say and he leaves the room.

**Finns Pov:**

I knock on Madelines door and hear her crying from inside.I frown and feel my heart break.I hate it when anyone cries from my family.I push the door open to see her holding her teddy she got when she was looks up at me but then looks down.I walk over to her and sit next to her.

"That was mean Madeline"I say strictly.

"I dont care!Shes having another baby,she doesnt need me anymo!"She says and Im shocked.

"What?Why would you think that?"I ask and she just hugs her teddy tighter.

"Because,she will have another baby she wont be able to take care of me or love me anymo"She says and I bring her into my lap.

"Listen,I dont know where you got that from but it isnt will always love you and will be there no matter might be a bit busy because its a new baby and they cant do anything by was what Ellie was like when you were inside mommys tummy ok?She loves you lots.I think you need 't you?"I ask and she nods.

"Thankyou Daddy,I love you"She says and I smile.

"I love you to hunny"I kiss her forhead then she leaves.I smile.

**Rachels Pov:**

I'm lay on my bed when I feel someone lay next to me.I turn over to see Madeline.

"Hi Mommy...Im weally sowwy.I just thought you wouldn't love me anymore and would never spend time with me"She says and I start crying.

"How could you think that?Of course I love you.I will always because Im having another baby doesnt mean that I wont spend time with will always be my baby girl ok?"I say smiling and she smiles.

"I love you mommy"She says.

"I love you to sweetheart,now go to bed ok?"I ask and she gets out.

"Night"She kisses my cheek then leaves and I smile.

5 minutes later I feel someone wrap there arms around me and I snuggle into his chest.

"You ok now?"Finn asks and I smile.

"Yes,your an amazing dad you know that?"I say and look at smirks.

"I might"He laughs and I join in to.

"I love you rachel Hudson"He says.

"I love you Finn Hudson"

Its silent before I speak"You do know that adrianna has a boyfriend and is having sex"I jumps up.

"WHAT?"He storms out the room and starts shouting.I laugh,then I fall into a peaceful sleeping dreaming about my family and how much i love them.

**Thats it everyone!Now I will be doing one shots of Monchele and Finchel so look out for those and for one last REVIEW!**


End file.
